Alice's Adventures in The TARDIS (DISCONTINUED)
by Darklois69
Summary: For a normal 18 year old, the winter holidays mean presents, money, and food. For Alice, her 18th Yule meant presents and money, yes, but also the chance to travel when an unexpected physician makes a house call...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, readers! Welcome to my new story, 'Alice's Adventures in The TARDIS.' This story is the first of a series, which will center around Alice, the Doctor (11th was in mind when I was writing), and her friends, Kellin Quinn and Andy Biersack (who are real people, Google their pictures if you want to know what they look like, please)._

 _A.A.I.T.T. is going to be categorized as a Doctor Who crossover, but the other side of the crossover will change depending on where they land._

 _I think that's good for the moment. Thanks again for reading!_

* * *

Ah, Yule. The beginning of winter, the rebirth of the winter gods, and Christmas three days early! Since this was the first Yule in the new house, mom and dad elected to put up two trees; one big-ish one in the living room for the whole family, and a smaller black and purple one in my room.

When I woke up that morning, I noticed the presents under my tree. Three boxes were under my tree, all wrapped in black paper with neat red bows on them. I quickly retrieved the boxes and came back to my bed.

The smallest of the three was no bigger than a jewelry box and had a note on it reading, 'Open last.'

The medium box was about the size of a high school textbook that stated, 'Open second.'

The largest of the three, twice as tall as the second and twice as long as well, with a note declaring it to be the first box to open, and to open with caution.

So I did as the note said, and opened the paper wrappings carefully, finding $100 bills lining the inside of the paper! At least $2,500 worth, too! Inside the box itself was more money, along with two brand-new Harley Quinn costumes; her outfits from both Arkham City and Arkham Asylum, all the graphic novels I've been looking for ("Blackest Night," the rest of "Brightest Day," all of "Marvel: Civil War," and "Flashpoint Paradox"), the DVD for "Flashpoint Paradox," and several of the mangas I read (mostly Black Butler)!

As I opened the medium box, I started to wonder how they paid for all this. We were broke all the time, what with mom's checks going straight to bills. Oh, well. They must have things figured out now. I opened the next package, revealing more $100 bills, a new phone with two $50 prepaid cards, two lifetime passes to Disneyland, and 2 weekend long passes to San Diego Comic Con this year!

Lastly came the tiny box. Compared to everything I already got, I couldn't think of what it could hold. I pulled the top off, showing a…note and...keys? Ok, weird. I read the note.

'These keys lead to two objecTs just for you. I hope you hAve fun with them. Once youR Done downstaIrs, we have a Surprise for you in the living room. Merry Yule, kiddo!

-Love, Mom and Dad.'

Why the oddly capitalized letters? T-A-R-D-I-S? Wait a minute…they couldn't have gotten a…I ran upstairs to find out what the hell they meant.

They weren't up yet by the time I got into the living room, but that didn't matter. There were two people I'd only ever seen in pictures sitting on my couch, each with a different colored bow on their heads. The taller had a black bow on his forehead and a black ribbon around his neck and the shorter had a red bow on his hat and a red ribbon circling his hat.

"Hi, darling," I heard mom say from my right. Her and dad had woken up and were standing in their robes on the stairs leading to their room. "We didn't know who you'd want more, so we got both of them." I was standing with my mouth agape, slowly pointing at my 'presents' then to my parents and back. I did this for about ten minutes before the taller of the duo stood up and pushed my hand down and closed my mouth.

"We are real and we are staying for as long as you want. Promise," he said in his soothing deep voice. I still couldn't believe it. Andy Biersack was standing in my living room, as one of my presents, saying he would stay with me.

"I promise I won't leave either, Alice. You don't deserve to be alone," said the shorter half as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. One of my other heroes, Kellin Quinn, was hugging me and had rested his head on my shoulder. Andy took my hand right as I fainted from sheer amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine as soon as she realizes this is real."

"From the look on her face earlier, that won't happen for a while."

"You all can eat shit," I said as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see a smiling, upside down Kellin and my mom. Andy was kneeling next to me, still holding my hand and running his other hand over the old marks on my arm. "I wasn't dreaming?" Andy shook his head. "So I really am in the presence Mr. Quinn and Mr. Biersack?"

Kellin shook his head. "You're in the presence of no one. You are hanging out with Kellin and Andy. And very soon, you should be eating," he said.

"Food sucks," I muttered. Mom explained to them that I don't eat in the morning cause I get sick if I do. "However, I could go for some tea or an energy drink. But first." I sat up. "What the hell do these keys go to, mom?" She just pointed outside. I pulled back the curtains and saw a dark blue car in the driveway and a police box in the yard.

"Press this key," she said pointing at the smaller of the keys. I pressed it and the door of the police box opened.

"No. Fucking. Way. Is that…is that the TARDIS? Like, the real version?"

She just smiled and nodded. I ran out of the house with Kellin and Andy trailing close behind. I ignored the cold bite of the snow on my bare feet and ran inside the police box. "It's bigger…."

"On the inside. I know. Everyone says that," came a British accent. "You're late, Alice. Very, very late. You've missed my tea party."

I turned and saw the Doctor. Not just any old physician. The Doctor. Kellin stared at him, too. Andy looked around the TARDIS, walked out and walked around the box, then came back in confused. "Wait, how did..? Why is it smaller outside than inside?" he asked.

"Good question. But I think, for the moment, we should all go back inside little Alice's house and chitchat. Don't you think so, Alice?" asked the Doctor.

"Um," I stuttered, "sure, why not. The more, the merrier."

So in we went. We sat on my couch, Kellin on my left, Andy on my right, the Doctor in my uncle's chair, and mom and dad on the loveseat. Kellin, Andy, and I all had (each) two Monsters and a Rockstar while we devised a plan for the day. The three of us were going to go to the mall and get some clothes, then we were going to go with the Doctor in the TARDIS for however long we wanted to. I went downstairs to get dressed for the coming day while everyone else hung out.

I dressed in a BVB T-shirt and dark jeans with my wallet and bandana. When I got upstairs, Andy took one look at my shirt and grinned proudly while Kellin looked saddened. "I don't have any SWS shirts yet. Please don't be sad, Kellin," I explained.

"I will meet you guys back here when you're done. Have fun, kids." said the Doctor. And with that, our trio exited to my new car.

I drove us to the mall. Kellin asked me where the Hot Topic was while Andy got ambushed at the front door. Kellin wasn't get mobbed cause he was wearing camouflage for the mall (that, and he was hiding behind me). Andy got done signing stuff (and people) and we entered the mall.

Being three days from Christmas, the place was swamped. Mothers with their little kids, fathers on their phones asking 'what was it she asked for again?', even the people-watchers sitting on the benches not doing a damn thing but sitting. I grabbed one of Andy's hands and one of Kellin's (OMG, I'm holding hands with Kellin Quinn and Andy Biersack!) and dashed through the crowd toward the first of my normal stops; Hot Topic.

Upon entering the boutique, I saw no one else there except the employees, who fangirled when they saw my presents, who still had their bows and ribbons on (which just made them that much cuter). I ran back to the shirts while Kellin and Andy got held up. I grabbed some new BVB shirts, a couple Pierce The Veil shirts, quite a few Falling in Reverse shirts, and was about to reach for the SWS shirts when someone else's hand did before mine. "Sorry," I muttered as I pulled my hand away.

"Alice, I was getting it for you," Kellin said.

I facepalmed. "I'm an idiot. Sorry, Kellin."

"You're not an idiot," he replied as he reached for more SWS shirts, shamelessly promoting his band, and I noticed he had both hands empty. So I dumped all my shirts on him. He kinda swayed for a minute, but recovered and laughed. "What else do you want?" he asked, gesturing to the pile in his hands.

"You don't want me to answer that," I said chuckling. Then Andy came up and I grabbed him and pulled him toward the Nightmare Before Christmas stuff and loaded up his arms with it. "Oh, and this, too!" I grabbed some jewelry and some bags, then met Kellin and Andy at the register. 'Wait, how am I gonna pay for this?' I thought.

"I'll cover it, Alice," Kellin said as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, no, no. Andy, would you be a dear and take his wallet away from him?" I asked. Andy grabbed Kellin's wallet and started to run out of the store with it. Kellin ran after him yelling, "you bastard, gimme my money!" Not the best thing to yell in a mall full of people.

"Sorry about them. They're…special," I said trying to think of a way to describe them easily.

"Don't worry about it. My boyfriend is weird too."

"Wait, do you think I'm dating one of them?"

"Of course. Why else would he want to pay for your things or hang out with you unless he was getting laid?"

That bitch! "Stop right there. 1, I am single. Don't assume things about people you don't know, one day it'll get you into a whole hell of a lot of trouble. 2, how the hell do you know they don't just want to hang out with me? You don't know me, you don't get to make accusations about me."

"Whatever. Your total's $513.76."

I handed her the cash and started to pick up my bags when Andy ran back in, with Kellin close behind. Both of them had run out of breath yet helped me carry my stuff. Because of how much crap I got, we made a trip out to my car before finishing our shopping spree.

"Are you ok? You seemed kinda pissed when we left," Kellin asked.

"I'm fine," I said putting on my fake smile again. Very few people can see through it since I've had so long to perfect it. Gladly, Kellin wasn't one of those people.

On the way back in, Andy asked if we could stop for a minute so he could take a smoke. So we stopped at one of the benches outside and I stole his lighter and a ciggie. He seemed a bit surprised, but he was more surprised that I stole it right as he pulled it out of his pack.

"I keep forgetting to ask, but how's Juliet?"

"Well," he said timidly, "when she heard about the fact that I was gonna be practically living with an 18-year-old chick for a while, she…well, let's just say she wasn't happy. I found out from Ash the next day that she'd slept with Ronnie Radke, so I left her when I left L.A."

"I'm so sorry, Andy," I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug. He hugged me back and said, "I'll be ok, Alice. Promise."

After we finished our cigs, the three of us hooked our elbows together and set off for our next stop; Spencer's! Upon arriving, however, I remembered why I never spend money at Spencer's. Everything is overpriced crap for strippers and college frat boys, so we quickly exited and elected to head home with my bag of goodies.

When got back, Kellin noticed the lack of a police box in the yard right as the Doctor was coming out front. He moved the TARDIS so people wouldn't freak out, so there was now a bright blue police box, in the middle of my backyard, with four people going into it, three of whom were carrying lots of bags. Nope, no reason to flip out there.

"So, all of space and time, everything that ever was and ever will be. Where do you want to start?" asked the Doctor.

"Wonderland," I said.

* * *

 _Yay, time for Wonderland! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

*THUNK*

"We're here! Never been to Wonderland before, I wonder what it's like," rambled the Doctor. He ran to the door and threw it open as me, Andy, and Kellin followed.

Outside the door was a world of color and beauty. As I stepped outside, I saw the Red Queen's castle in the distance, red and shining, the forest on our near left stretching from the bottom of our little hill to the city resting at the base of the castle.

"Well, helllloooo!" came a voice. "It's been so long since we've had any visitors, and now we've got four new people!"

I turned around to where I heard the voice, but no one was there.

"Over here!"

Turning back around I just saw Andy, then something pink and purple appeared on his shoulders.

"Andy, you've got a Cheshire cat on your shoulders," I told him. He tried to get the cat off, but Cheshire just toyed with him, then floated over to me.

"How do you know whooo I am?" asked the cat.

"Magic," I said, waving my hands into a rainbow. Cheshire smiled and stuck out his paw. I took it and all of him except his paw disappeared, then reappeared on the Doctor's head. Cheshire started to dance on his head until the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you," he muttered, pointing his screwdriver at Cheshire. "Incredible. Incredible! This cat is a being of utt-mmffm!" Cheshire had covered the Doctor's mouth with his tail.

"Don't spoil the surprise, please. Now, seeing as you know me but I don't know you, wwwhhhoooo arre yoooou?" said Cheshire slowly.

"I'm Kellin," he said sticking out his hand, "and this is Andy," pointing at Andy and Andy waved, "and this is Alice." he used his free hand to gesture to me as Cheshire shook his out-stretched hand.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Kellin, Andy, and Alice. You know, I remember another person coming here with that name, 'Alice.' I hope you fare better than she did," he said.

"Should I ask what happened to her?" I said.

Cheshire floated over to me and wrapped himself around my neck and shoulders. "She became a part of our world and forgot everything except her role here, at the side of the Hatter."

"Well, it's been great meeting you, Cheshire, but we'd like to explore more of your world. Goodbye, little cat," said the Doctor as he tried to pet Cheshire, but Cheshire disappeared before his hand could reach.

"See you all another time, then," came his voice floating on the wind.

"Now, then, let's go explore!" the Doctor exclaimed. And so we started our descent. After probably 15 minutes, we came to the bottom of the hill and the start of the forest. We started walking through until we were stopped by gunshots.

"What the hell was that?" Kellin said as I (stupidly) walked farther into the trees toward the sounds. I found a clearing a ways through the trees and standing in the middle was a person with blondish rabbit ears pointing a gold pistol at a guy that was holding a bigass sword.

"You know not to be here, knight," the rabbit said. "Since Blood ordered me to not kill anyone, I'll only graze you."

"If you can catch me, that is," said the swordsman. He started to run at the rabbit, with his sword in the perfect position to attack. I stepped out of the trees and into his way.

I got really lucky. He was far enough away to stop before he killed me. "Why are you two fighting? What did you ever do to each other?"

"You're an outsider, aren't you?" the rabbit behind me asked.

"If you mean, 'am I not from Wonderland,' then yes. I'm not from here. I'm a visitor," I replyed as Andy came out of the bushes.

"There you are, Alice! Don't run away like that again, ok?"

"Alice?" the knight and rabbit said in unison.

"Yeah, my name's Alice. I actually heard there was another Alice here, too," I said. Kellin came through next, running toward me and picking me up in a hug with the Doctor following behind and stopping next to Andy.

"Please don't do that again," Kellin whispered in my ear. "Please." He put me down and looked around till his eyes landed on the rabbit and his ears. "What and/or who did you find?"

"I found a rabbit and a guy holding a sword about to kill each other, then I stopped them," I said with a straight face.

"I am not a rabbit," said the rabbit, who was quickly becoming frustrated. "The only rabbit in Wonderland is Peter White, the right hand of the Queen of Hearts."

"Then who or what are you?" Kellin inquired.

"My name," continued the not-a-rabbit, "is Elliot March. And to warn you all now, you're all trespassing on Hatter territory." Isn't that where Cheshire said Alice was, at the side of the Hatter?

"And I," chimed the knight, "since my 'friend' here hasn't introduced me, am Ace. I'm the knight of Heart Castle. I can take you there if you want me to."

"If you could remember the way there, you idiot," muttered Elliot as he facepalmed and raised his gun at Ace again without even looking. I grabbed the barrel and pulled it down. Elliot looked at me like he was pissed, but I didn't let go. He lowered the gun. Smart bun-bun.

"Why does the Hatter have someone in his life that kills? Everything I've ever read said he was peaceful. Insane, but harmless," pondered the Doctor to Elliot.

Elliot said, "Because what you've read is from centuries ago. He used to be nice, sane even. He says he used to be the Queen of Hearts' personal hatter, saw all the gruesome things she did. Saw how despicable she was, and it drove him insane. He left the castle one night, started trying to tell people what she was really like. Of course no one believed him. After all, he was a hatter.

"I was the only one that listened to him. When I started preaching to the citizens, some listened and followed us. Now we're the head of the rebellion. Unfortunately, we're losing lately and no one knows what's happened to him. He...disappeared a couple months back. Took someone with him. No one in the country has heard from either of them since." His ears drooped in sadness. He seemed really depressed about his missing friends. I hugged him to try to make him feel better. After a few seconds of surprise, he hugged back.

When we let go, the Doctor asked with a smile, "Would you like some help in finding them? I'd like to meet this Hatter. He seems fun."

"No thanks. Not right now, at least," Elliot said. "If you ever need to rest, come to the Hatter Mansion. We'll make sure you're treated better than the Queen."

"Speaking of the Queen, I'm late. Would you all like to accompany me?" asked Ace.

I looked at Kellin and Andy. They both nodded and I looked around for the Doctor, only to see him already walking away and talking to Ace. "Doctor!" I yelled as we ran to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are," Ace said gesturing at the castle's door. The door opened and out stumbled a person in uniform who didn't seem to have a face.

"S-Sir knight, y-you're here!" he stuttered.

"Move, you fool! Knight, she wants to see you," came a voice behind the soldier. From within the castle came a person with white bunny ears and a giant pocket watch in his hand. "Who are they?"

"They are my new friends! Outsiders, in fact. I thought the Queen would be interested in meeting them," Ace said. The Doctor ran up to the rabbit-person and shook his hand, all the while muttering 'hello, hello' and 'ooh, what's this?'

"Alice, maybe we shouldn't be here," Andy whispered in my ear. He pointed at the top of the castle to the rows of gun barrels pointed down at us. Kellin came up on my other side and grabbed my arm in a protective manner.

"Who are you, that thinks he can poke and prod me?" asked the rabbit as the Doctor was scanning the clock with his screwdriver.

"My name is the Doctor, these are my companions, Kellin, Andrew, and Alexia," he said. I hope he screwed up my name on purpose. "Now may I ask your name?"

"No. If you wish an audience with the Queen, I suggest you come back on another day. Come with me, knight," he said.

"All right, all right. Sorry guys, I'll come find you later. For now, have fun and go explore!" Ace said defeated. He went inside the castle and the door closed with a thump.

"Where to next?" Kellin asked. "Hopefully somewhere with food." We started to walk away from the castle toward the city and Kellin's grip loosened slightly. His hand moved down my arm to rest in my hand as his fingers threaded with mine.

We walked around town for a while until we found a nice place to eat. After some tea, cookies, and sandwiches (and fish-fingers and custard), we started to head back to the forest to find Hatter Mansion.

"It got dark outside pretty quickly, didn't it? We weren't in town that long," Andy queried.

"Time moves differently here, as does everything and everyone else," said the Doctor. "The people here are not held in place by your laws of time or laws of physics, even. While we are here, nothing you know as normal will apply."

"Very good observation, Doctor." came Cheshire's voice above me.

"Isn't that the cat from earlier?" Kellin asked. Someone jumped down from the tree, but it wasn't a cat. It was someone with pink and purple cat ears and a striped pink and purple tail.

"Did I not say I would see you again?" he said.

"Cheshire? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is not my name," he said. "Call me Boris, Boris Airay," he said bowing.

"Well, hello Boris," I said. "Where did you come from?"

He didn't say anything, just shook his head and put his finger in front of his mouth, saying 'shh' silently. He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. He didn't stop walking, just kept moving on like I never said anything. "Boris!" I shouted running after him. "Where are you going?"

"Follow, and you shall find out," he said as I, Andy, Kellin, and the Doctor, caught up to him.


	5. I'm sorry

I'm sorry everyone, but I'm discontinuing this story. I'm tired of writing for someone else, so from now on I won't be.

I'm sorry to everyone who read this story. I really am.


End file.
